Snowdrop
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Rated "T" for, mentions of character death, etc. Spoilers; Petunia Dursley wakes up from an accident that took her husband and his sister... and decades of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Its Characters!**

 _ **AN: Hi everyone! How's it going? In case you didn't hear, I'm having trouble with my laptop and cannot really write. I'm using my sister's... but she wants so, I have no idea when I'll get back to my stories.**_

 _ **Luckily I had enough time to write this one-shot of a story I would have liked to have read, but it doesn't exist as far as I know. Like with**_ ** _MagicianPetunia!_**

 _ **I also have a new tablet, but I'm still figuring out how to write stories on it. Please be patient a little longer, okay?**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and have a wonderful day. Also, to those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

Petunia stares at the wall of the room, thinking. Apparently she was in a nasty car accident that took the life of her husband and his sister. Apparently her son, while expected to fully recover, would have a scar where the glass cut him on his forehead. Apparently she's the sole provider of not only her son, but her orphan nephew as well.

Apparently her sister and her husband died in the same way, a car accident, leaving their son in her care. Apparently they hadn't been on good terms before this happened. Apparently something happened that drove them apart.

And for the life of her, she can't figure out what.

Sure Lily can get people to love her without doing anything while she struggles. And Lily can do amazing, and impossible things while she is ordinary no matter how hard she tries to be otherwise. And Lily has a way to brighten up your world with just a smile while she's ignored.

But Lily loves her and she loves Lily. She was going to show Lily how to be proper and to take care of herself. She was going to make sure all of Lilly's boyfriends know just where they stand in Lily's life, and how she'd hunt them down if they break her heart.

They were going to be each other's maid-of-honor, standing proudly as they marry the man of their dreams! They were going to have a family of their own, yet let their children grow up as siblings! They were going to take over the world! They were going to be sisters and best friends forever!

So why did they become practically strangers before Lily died?

Petunia releases a sigh of frustration as she puts her hands on her head and slightly pulled on her hair, the part not covered by bandages. Apparently her head was hit pretty hard that causes her to lose her memory of MOST OF HER LIFE!

She tries not to think about it, not to think about the chance she may never get it back. She tries to wrap her head around the fact she's a mother and an aunt, with two boys who need her. She has to recover enough to raise them, even though she doesn't remember them.

She met her… husband's, parents. She doesn't like them but she never said anything about it. She doesn't know what she was thinking, marrying into this… boring family.

She has to get used to being older than she remembers.

Her body is recovering well. Her head doesn't hurt as much anymore. The doctors expect her to be well enough to return home in about a month.

Yet her home is with Lily and their parents, not here. And just like many times before since she woke up, she cries. She cries for the loss of the family she had, and the life she doesn't remember.

xxxxxxx

Petunia gave a sigh of relief as she puts the phone down. A year since the day she woke up, missing decades of her life, has passed. A stressful year for sure, and she isn't certain it's going to get better.

Her family-in-law wanted her son, claiming she isn't fit to be a mother. They used her injury and amnesia as the reason why she'd be unfit. However, they had no problem with her keeping her nephew as the legal guardian.

She's very lucky to have found a lawyer who not only worked within her budget, but got the courts to see how she and the boys are the victims in all of this and how the family doesn't really care for them. To separate the boys when so much has happened to their family, and to punish _her_ for living while their children died!

She's very lucky with how things went. The courts saw how spoiled her son is, being indulged with sweets and toys whenever he wanted. But her nephew is hardly getting anything and gets into trouble for something his cousin has done!

They saw how her in-laws raised the boys, and if it weren't for her lawyer giving her a chance, they would have ended up in the system.

Dudley, her son, is still too big and too loud, throwing tantrums in a blink of an eye. Harry, her nephew, is too small and too quiet, often shying away in fear. Petunia knows she needs to get them help as soon as possible, and is determined to get it.

Getting a job is hard, especially since she's still recovering. Her attention had been on her boys, that she didn't go through the therapies to help her both physically and mentally.

She also needed to take tests to determine what she does remember and what jobs would be available to her. To be honest, she doesn't have much hope.

For now, she can breathe. She has full custody of both boys and her family-in-laws cannot see her son without someone watching. They can't even come over to visit unexpectedly.

But she knew it wouldn't last. Her in-laws are already trying to reopen the case and she knows she cannot fight them should they succeed. She doesn't have the income to keep fighting.

She can't have a normal life, can't raise her boys right, if they keep harassing her like this.

Petunia doesn't think she's special, not when compared to her sister. However, there is one thing she has that her sister never did, and that was to plan and outthink her enemies. She needs to sell the house, get as much money as she can and leave before they try something.

With her boys taking a nap, Petunia sets out to find a life for them. Find a place and a way where no one would find them. She will find the perfect place for her boys to grow up safe, healthy and happy, even if it's the last thing she does.

No one knew in a month's time this family of three would disappear.

xxxxxxxx

It's like a big game of hide-n-seek mixed in with dress-up and pretend. The only difference is she has to stay as the same person she's pretending to be and she can't stop pretending by the time bedtime rolls around.

Sometimes she wonders if her boys would be sick of pretending as she is.

As far as she's concern, Petunia Dursley never existed. She's Petunia Evans, lost in a year not her own though she has adjusted to it. But Petunia Evans might as well be a fugitive, being hunted down.

She needed a new name, a new identity. Keeping a flower name was never a problem; there are so many to choose from and happen to be quite popular. The last name is a bit of a problem.

If she keeps the Evans' name, they would find them. If she uses her sister's husband's name, they might find them. If she chooses a name from someone she knew, then they might find them.

It has to be familiar enough to their family, yet far from it at the same time.

She also needs to change her boys' names as well, as much as it hurts her to do so. She isn't sure if it's just the daughters, the girls, who have flower names or if the boys, the sons, could as well. If she was giving that knowledge, it would have been after the last she remembers before waking up.

In the end she chose the name Gardener. It's not too different from her nephew's name so a piece of her sister's legacy can live on. She picked the name Iris for herself, after looking up the meaning and origin of the name and not just the flower.

Now she needs to pick a new name for her boys.

xxxxxx

Time passed for this family of three. The boys are raised to believe she is their older sister, something that comes easily to her anyway, and no one is the wiser.

If motherhood is like being an older sister, then maybe she's got this.

Even though time passed, her memories hadn't returned. As frustrating as it is, even having countless sleepless nights fretting over it in wonder, she realized that while it would explain how she got to this point, it doesn't matter as she has two boys to raise into proper men.

And while she wished to visits their grave for some closure, she knew she had to let her family, her dead family, go.

As Iris Gardener she was able to write and publish a book series. It's about two sisters, one with special abilities and one without, discovering a magical world with one not being able to ever venture into it. The story starts lighthearted and fun, but gradually grows darker as the once-close sisters grew apart, one blinded by the ideals of the magical world, one blinded by jealousy.

She often wonders why she wrote the story in such a way. She always wanted it to end happily, but she could never get that ending out. In the end, much to her fans disappointment, the two sisters were unable to reconnect before one's untimely death. By then, the bitterness and resentment is too strong to mourn over the loss, at least it sure seemed like it.

Sometimes it keeps her up at night, wondering why she wrote her books like that. Other nights it's the thought of her memories returning and she either hate who she had become before that incident or she'll change and hate her new self.

More often than not it's if her boys would grow up like the two sisters. They act like brothers, and her nephew has that strange ability his mother had, though different. She fears a magical world full of wonder and adventure would take her nephew from her and her boys would grow apart… like they had.

Yet her boys living so happily and free, growing into the men she wants them to be and not some monster/servant they were bound to become had she… had that…

Troubles for the future should be dealt with once it comes. The future that'll never be needs to be forgotten. She needs to enjoy the moments she has now, since no matter what it'll be gone too soon.

And all she can hope for in the end is for everything to work out for all of them, for their family.

xxxxx

 _ **AN: I call this "Snowdrop" for the flower's meaning: Hope. I'm sorry to say that I don't have much idea for this AU other than what is written here. I wanted to keep it blank enough for people to come up with their own ideas, and hopefully write their own version.**_

 _ **That, and the first version I wrote had Petunia/Iris working for the Grangers but it became too complicated for my skill-level and knowledge. Got to stay with what you know, right?**_

 _ **Please leave a review. I really would like to know what you think.**_

 _ **For the Sonic fans, can you please read my sister's story? The Aleena Hotel Preview? She doesn't write often and literally wrote that in an hour, just before we had to leave for our plane. We'd like to know what she needs to improve before writing the actual story.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter! This Is A Fan Fiction, I Am Not Making Money Off Of It. This Is To Help Better My Writing Skills. And As Far As I Know, Most Of These Are My Original Ideas.**

 **AN: I Know I said this is a one-shot but then I had this idea and… Look, I am NOT going to be doing their school years! I am not well-versed in Harry Potter canon to do it myself and if you really want to read what happens during that time, you're going to have to write it yourself! Just give me credit for the idea and let me know so I can read it.**

 **There are three more chapters after this, each one with a different sort of AU within this AU. Please be patient because I don't have a computer/laptop and am borrowing my sister's.**

 **Speaking of my sister, have you read her Sonic story yet? If not, please do, she worked hard on that, within a time constraint and would like some feedback on how to improve her writing.**

 **Thank you, and please enjoy this story.**

 **{I had trouble uploading this. I manage to finish two of the three chapters, but I'm going to wait until the last one is done, or in a week, before I add them.}**

* * *

It is known that Hogwarts Potion Professor Severus Snape hates pranksters and bullies, could barely tolerate them, even though he has a soft spot for his house of snakes. Anyone who knew him during his years at school would know very well why that is.

Those who haven't believe he's always been evil or was born from the darkness itself. Some even believe he can read minds.

They don't need to know his past. They don't need to know who he was before. They don't need to know the mistakes he made and the regret that burns through his soul every day. They don't need to know his secrets.

He picks up a book series an acquaintance has given him with a letter saying how he might find this book series interesting; even find it a bit… close to home, so to speak. The premise of it is interesting enough, not enough for him to look through it on his own, but intriguing none-the-less. And the title…

He briefly wonders if the author knows the meaning behind the name.

Halfway through the first book, he went to contact the one who sent the gift. He's fully interested in the author and wonders if he knew where to find her. Of course he won't get an answer for quite a while as neither of the men exchanged phone numbers, and the magical way is a bit risky.

He finishes the book, but is left with more questions than answers. In fact he's a bit nervous reading the rest of the series, not that he'll admit it out loud. He's afraid the story would play out like their lives, only through the eyes of the sisters.

His curiosity got the better of him in the end. By the time he was done, he's certain the events are his lost friend's life told through her and her sister's eyes. And he's not sure what to make of it.

There are differences, like the names of the girls, but it's too similar to be a coincidence. Yet there is always the chance that it is just a coincidence. He could be making a big deal out of nothing.

But then there's a chance it isn't. Then what changed to be a good story and what stayed the same? Could they have been wrong on who helped murdered his childhood friend? How can he find out? Should he find out?

There are so many questions screaming in his head, so loud he can't ignore them. The logic part of his mind tells him it's just a story, to just ignore it. The other part, the one mistaken for the heart, is telling him to look for the author, to see for himself if he's worrying about nothing.

His already chaotic and broken mind shatters even more all thanks to a book.

So the question becomes; what should he do about it?

* * *

Remus Lupin gives a sigh as he looks over the paper for a job. Time has been hard on him, with being a werewolf and no one to turn to for help. He doubts he'll be able to get one that'll last long enough for is needs.

He really shouldn't have spent money on those books. Yet it was too good of a read and he's certain his acquaintance would find them as interesting as he had, if not more so.

Sure, some things seem made up, like the identity of the Phantom Prankster [in hindsight it would have made sense it was a group working together, but Tri-Imps?] but there are too many coincidence to be a story made-up. There has to be something behind that, maybe a sensitive?

A "sensitive" is a muggle who is sensitive to magic and can almost hear its stories. Usually the most creative people are sensitive, though they can grow out of it or exhausts it. That said; there isn't much known about the subject as it is muggles and no one that he knows of would like to study this.

Remus decides to check his mail, hoping a job opening or something is there that'll turn his luck around. While he was expecting his hope to just be false, he wasn't expecting a letter from his acquaintance. They had agreed to send mail the muggle way, so it'll be less likely some wizard or witch could pick it up and read it before them.

Not that it matters much; they created their own written code.

A small smile appears as he read the letter, translating the message. He's glad that he liked the books. It turns into a frown more linked to confusion when he read on.

He wants to find the author. Remus isn't sure it's a good idea, but at the same time he wants to know as well. He knows he can look it up, try to find the person, but he doesn't have much hope.

Of course, he has a better chance at finding the author than he does at finding a job.

With a defeated sigh, he went to write a response. At times like this, he wished he had a faster way to contact him, like a couple magical journals or something. Perhaps he could do some research and make the suggestion.

He'll help look for the author, for a price. He needs the potion and money to keep the apartment he's currently in. They can start looking when the full moon isn't near and when both have time on their hands.

He hopes Snape doesn't mind these conditions.

* * *

A couple months of digging and searching has finally come to an end. Both men made the time to meet this person, this woman. And, much to their delight and dismay, their old professor, Minerva McGonagall, has decided to tag along.

Getting her to dress more muggle-like was an interesting experience, one neither of them would like to repeat.

She, too, has read the books when she noticed Snape being more withdrawn than normal and wanted to know the cause. The look on her former students' faces when she shared their similar feelings would have made her laugh; it's not easy getting the Slytherin Head to show emotion or shock on his face. However, the things in these books…

She's all too glad when they finally found the woman, sitting next to a park's bench in a wheelchair while watching the children play. There's something familiar about her that she couldn't place, so she chose to ignore it.

Then the woman turned when they called her name. While McGonagall could shake the familiarity of the woman in front of her, it's her fellow professor's gasps that made her pause. Luckily their friend manages to speak up; even though she knows he heard it too.

She knows the woman isn't whoever she's thinking of; the woman doesn't recognize them…

"Tuney?" she hears Snape ask the woman. The minor reaction of fear is all she needs to realize just who this is, even though the woman held herself quiet well.

"I believe you are mistaken," the woman says carefully. "I'm Iris…"

"I was your sister's friend," Snape says without missing a beat. He knelt beside the woman to look into her eyes as she froze with that information. "We were neighbors. Don't you remember?"

"I…" she tries speaking but words died in her throat when she looked into his eyes. McGonagall wanted to stop Snape when she realized what he's doing. But then screams from kids shriek loud enough for her to look.

A group of young girls have sand whirlwind attacking them, moving with them, while a bushy haired girl tries getting up from the sandbox she's in to run. A familiar-looking raven-hair boy is heading towards the bushy hair girl with a blond hair boy following him. McGonagall sighs as she realized what has just happened; accidental magic.

She heads over to sort things out before it gets out of hand. She barely notices when the three young kids ran pass her towards the woman. She did hear them asking their "sister" if they could leave.

When the Aurors came to sort it out, McGonagall had done enough to prevent it from getting out of hand and left before they noticed her. She does have other problems at the moment, she doesn't want someone to leak she's been in the muggle world, dressed as one of them and start a rumor.

* * *

Many thoughts had gone through Snape's mind before they met the woman, about who she might be and what she might know. Not once had he thought it would be Lily's sister, suffering through amnesia and raising two boys as her younger brothers. Not once had he thought the story might have just been a way for her to grasp the new world she found herself in.

The accidental magic a young child, the girl with bushy hair, had done caused enough havoc he was afraid he won't find them again, especially when the boy, Harry if he remembers correctly, had taken her and the other children away in a magical teleport.

Remus and McGonagall manage to convince him to leave before the Aurors catch them. He wishes he could somehow contact Petunia again, if only to make sure she's alright. It's the best thing he could do for Lily, and for her.

* * *

Remus runs his hand through his hair as he thought about what had transpired earlier that morning. He never would have guessed Lily's sister was the one who wrote the series, nor would he have guessed little Harry would have been with her.

Of course the boy wouldn't have recognized him. He was barely two years old when his parents died, and it had been a bit longer since he saw them last.

Every part of him is screaming to find his pup, to reconnect with him. He knew the boy is in good hands as during that brief exchange there wasn't any signs he's being neglected in any way.

It'll be great to have someone familiar in his life again.

Of course a long-term relationship would be difficult. The time around the full moon being the most difficult, combine with the fact he can't hold a job for too long is what will make it difficult. Harry deserves better than that.

Perhaps he shouldn't bother with trying.

* * *

McGonagall knows the men with her are going through a lot right now. She herself isn't sure how to respond with what happened. So, she decides to handle things one problem at a time.

Unlike the men, she's determined to find them. She figures to find the girl first and explain to her and her parents about magic. That way they'll be prepared for when the accidental magic happens again. Then she'll try to find Iris again; try to figure out what to do with her and her boys.

Harry is showing signs of a powerful magical core. If not taken care of, or trained properly, things can go wrong. She heard so many stories where the magic core killed its host, or the people around the host.

She convinced them to spend the night at a muggle hotel instead of heading back. The men are quickly reminded why they shouldn't argue with her; she's like a mother lioness protecting her cubs.

However, just before they could find a place, a snowy owl suddenly flew towards them. She held onto a piece of mail and refuses to leave until they read it. McGonagall took the letter and read it while the men figure out how to pay it.

She gives it to Snape when she realized who it's from.

* * *

Iris Gardener is busy making lunch. Right now her boys and the girl they dragged are playing with their toys, while also trying to explain what they knew of these powers. The girl, Hermione Granger she introduced herself as, looks excited to learn of something new.

Of course that dwarfed in comparison to know the woman is an author of one of her favorite book series.

Iris is glad that while the girl is upset it ended the way it did, she didn't push it as much as all of her other fans. Iris had thought of just pulling out of being a writer and move somewhere else to raise her boys.

If it wasn't for a kind old man, reassuring her that she made the right choice in his eyes, she would have already.

Her boys, mainly her… nephew [she wonders not for the first time if she should tell them the truth] are trying to get the girl to make them move like he does, even showing her how to. Iris laughs at her attempts when the result was… less than expected yet entertaining.

They never asked her why she wrote a letter as soon as they got home, mainly because here's someone else to play with. If they had, she wasn't sure what to tell them. Everything she can think of makes her want to tell them the truth, the whole story.

She wants that part of her sister to come back. She wants to know why they fell apart. She wants answers and Lily's friend has them.

He knew their sacred pact, one they had just barely made up when… when she lost her memories.

Iris shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had invited him and his companions for tea, should they agree. And for some reason, after she had finished, she wished for a way to give it to them, and a beautiful snowy owl was suddenly there, waiting.

The children had been preoccupied the whole time so they didn't see. It took her a while to figure out what the owl wanted, and even a bit longer to figure out how to get it to carry the letter.

Iris blinks as the kitchen timer went off. She doesn't know when they'll meet, but she felt it best to make some treats in case they come later that day. And she's cooking up some bacon; to give to the owl should it come back and a snack for the kids should it not.

A "hoo" from the window nearly cause Iris to jump out of her skin. The snowy owl perches on the windowsill, looking at her and having a letter between its talons. She shudders at how intelligent the bird's eyes look before taking the letter and handing it some bacon.

It's a response. They wanted to know if they could head over immediately to talk. Or she could choose another date so long as it doesn't fall on the full moon.

Okay, that last part is confusing. But then, this whole day has been just as well.

A small explosion from the sitting room distracted her from the letter. She curses the chair for being so hard to handle as she maneuvers it towards the sitting area.

The sitting area is a chaotic mess, littered with toys that have been scattered in a peculiar manner. It almost looks like a war brewed here; a toy war.

Looking at her boys, she knows it was.

Her… son had started picking on her… nephew again. They used the toys to fight each other and the poor girl was trapped in the middle. Hermione used her… abilities to try to stop the boys, which resulted into a miniature explosion.

Iris knew she shouldn't laugh. She had to be firm and strict when it comes to this sort of thing. And yet, seeing them there, looking so guilty like they have been caught trying to steal cookies from the jar, and the poor girl… she couldn't help it.

She asks Hermione if she would like to call her parents. The girl quickly agrees and went to the phone in the hall. Iris told her boys to clean up the mess before heading back into the kitchen. They only did so because they knew if they didn't, then there won't be any desserts for them.

Iris quickly wrote a little letter, telling them that they can come as soon as they like, so long as no one follows them. She then gave the snowy owl the letter and a piece of bacon. The snowy owl takes both items and flew away.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. Her boys went to answer it as she finishes putting lunch on the table. She was honestly not expecting guests this soon, yet found herself not surprised when those three from earlier came in.

She recognizes them now. Not from her memories, but from her book series. One of the men is a childhood friend of the younger sister from a broken household who became an honorary brother until they split, the other is a schoolmate who later reveals to be a werewolf and the woman is the one who officially told the girls about the magical world and is, was, one of the professors.

She wonders how true her stories are and if that's why they sought her out.

Imagine her surprise when her… nephew called the second man "Uncle Moony". Imagine the shock on everyone's face when he did that. And hug the man like he knew him his whole life!

The time Iris/Petunia dreads has come; it was time to tell her boys the truth… but perhaps it can wait until after lunch.

* * *

Severus Snape, despite what many believe, is a very patient man. He may be strict on his students, he may be closed off on his emotions, but he is very patient. He had to be in order to brew potions as well as he does.

He decides to wait a little longer to get the story from her. Yes, he looked through her mind, but he barely had time to do anything aside from skimming the surface. And if Petunia hadn't wanted him in there, she could have easily pushed him out.

It's odd, she doesn't remember yet she knew…

He helped her make more lunch since it was obvious she wasn't expecting them so soon. He blames McGonagall and Remus for that, even though he did nothing to stop them and even brought them there himself.

The older boy, Petunia's son he presumes, hadn't trusted them and even demanded how they found them. If Petunia, or Iris as she is known, hadn't told him she invited them, he probably would have tried to fight them. And that wouldn't have ended well for him.

The girl, Hermione Granger as she introduced herself, is very polite and obviously new to Tune…Iris and the boys. She and Remus started talking about books and he honestly tuned them out.

McGonagall entertained the boys while he and Tune…Iris finished making lunch. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he does know the silence is not it. However, when she glanced at the children, he could tell she doesn't want them involved and has agreed to wait.

* * *

Remus wasn't sure what to think when Harry remembered him. Sure, the boy is nice, but to actually call him "Uncle Moony" was something he wasn't expecting.

Looking at the other adults faces, he knew they weren't as well.

But he's happy! He found his pup and his pup remembers him! He wants to tell him all about his parents, but then he called his aunt "sister" and Remus knew he had to be very careful.

The other boy, Harry's cousin, seems pretty protective of his family, which is good. What is not good is the spoiled attitude he has, and the fact he seems a tad overweight.

Now that he thinks about it, Harry seems a bit too skinny.

The girl, Hermione, is a sweet angel who obviously, to him at least, isn't social to kids her age. Not that there is anything wrong with that, just that she seems better around adults who takes the time to listen.

Hopefully these boys would be able to get her to loosen up and be a child while she has the chance.

 _[There's something about her that seems a little off… and why is there something familiar about her?]_

Then lunch was served and Remus decides to think about this later. And after lunch he hopes to either get to know Harry better, or at least know what's going on.

* * *

McGonagall is… confused.

She has never seen Snape behave as he is right now; treating Lily's sister as though she is fragile and is trying to support her. She hadn't really thought Harry would have remembered someone who was barely around.

Of course, both boys have different names than what they were born with. She'll have to be careful not to slip-up, and she'll have to make sure the men does the same.

Lunch was slightly tense but enjoyable. They told the children a bit about themselves, without revealing about magic. And the children won't stop talking about their lives, even though poor Hermione is still so new with the boys.

It shocks her just how comfortable Harry is with her, even though they had just literally just met that day! And just how well his cousin is taking magic… well, he isn't frighten by the stories Hermione tells of these strange incidences, even laughing at something he found funny.

She had to hold herself back when he picked on Harry. It's not her place to put that child in his place; he isn't a student of hers.

From the corner of her eyes, she can tell the men are also having trouble holding back.

All too soon, yet not soon enough, Iris/Petunia told the children to go to their rooms to play while she and the adults talk. Although, knowing how boys tend to be, they'll be _trying_ to listen in.

* * *

Iris/Petunia isn't sure what to think. She had thought the story was all made up, from somewhere she doesn't know. Instead it had all been true, according to these three.

On the one hand, it's all absurd and they are probably crazy, trying to get something from her. On the other hand, it all makes sense… why she couldn't write a happier ending, why her nephew has nightmares and a fear of green lights.

But then, how does she know all these things? Why can't she remember? How is she supposed to help her nephew, let alone protect him?

But it feels good to have someone actually _know_ her. She doesn't _have_ to pretend to be someone else. Hearing their stories about her sister made her feel, happy. Almost like a weight has been lifted and she can finally breathe again.

And while she's happy to learn more about her brother-in-law, she wished Lily chose a better person than _HIM_! I mean, _How DARE HE_ attack someone she sees as a brother, because of his choice of house! How _DARE HE_ bully him almost _every day_ they were at school, because her sister likes her friend better than him!

She doesn't care if he grew up in the end; he made someone feel even worse about who and what he is, made him feel as though he had no safe haven to go to.

Remus is okay, only because Severus assured her he sometimes protect him from them. In disguise of trying to give them the right spells they want when it does the opposite effect while being distracted with reading.

Then the woman with them, McGonagall, tells stories she acquired as their teacher. Iris/Petunia [who should she be?] felt horrified and excited at the stunts those… bullies, got themselves into. Yes she laughed, but only when no one had been humiliated terribly and unjustly.

Then Sev tells her of all the pranks the three had done. Yes, _she_ helped with the pranks! Even pranking her own sister and honorary brother from time to time! And no one was the wiser!

And how shock Professor McGonagall and Remus were… priceless!

But then came the time she had to explain her life's story, the one they don't know. She tells them of the accident, waking up with no memory of her life and of magic, learning her little sister, and her parents, are dead, learning just how alone she was, having her in-laws try to take her son from her, the legal battle to keep him, running away and hiding, pretending to be their older sister, changing their names, her life on the run, her books and how she could swear Lily is still there, but most importantly she told them how her boys have lived and grown.

She didn't stop talking until she reaches to today, to now.

She starts crying, a full on sobbing not just a few tears. She leans into Sev's arms and buried her face into his chest. She cries harder when he wraps his arms around her, protecting her.

She doesn't see the look of helplessness Sev has. She doesn't see the shock and sympathetic looks her other two guests have. She doesn't see the subtle looks and nods the three had, nor Remus reaching over to join in, nor McGonagall turning into a cat.

She does feel Remus trying to hug her like Sev is, and a cat rubbing against her leg. She admits how worried she is about telling her boys the truth, about if it's the right time or if they're ready to know… if they'll hate her for lying to them…

The she feels two smaller bodies trying to hold her. She hears her boys telling her that it's okay… that they already figured it out.

Her books, the ending, and her neph… _Harry's_ nightmares, they match. Her son, _Dudley_ , he had an accident earlier that year, thanks to some neighborhood bullies, and still doesn't remember what happened. They already figured her out, but knew _she_ wasn't ready to tell them.

She cries harder, reaching out to pull them closer to her. A third set of small arms joins in and Iris, _Petunia_ cries again. No longer is the fear holding her back, no longer is she worried about the truth, no longer does she have to hide, no longer is she lost in a time not her own.

For the first time in many years, even before the accident; she's _home_!

* * *

Iris Gardener/Petunia Evans cries herself to sleep in a matter of minutes, not before doing her ritual; placing a kiss on her neph, _Harry's_ scar. Severus Snape, after getting directions from the boys, carries her to her room to rest while Remus and Harry catch up.

McGonagall, Hermione and Dudley talk about basic magic stuff until the doorbell rings. Hermione's parents and little sister has come to pick her up, but is stopped by McGonagall. After proving magic is real and their older daughter has it, she informs them on what they need to look out for and even gave them her contact information.

Hermione and the two boys played a little longer with Hermione's sister eventually joining in; the boys are going into war while the two ladies are trying to have a tea party. It ends up as a toy food fight and something no one can describe.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. After the Grangers left, Severus comes down and decides to make the boys some dinner, since their guardian is asleep. The boys wanted them to stay the night, but the two professors had to get back.

Remus stayed. The wolf wanted to stay and protect the pups. Besides, Harry's sweet green eyes gave the most effective puppy eyes look. Even Dudley wanted him to stay.

It was for the best; they do not trust these boys to take care of themselves and their guardian.

* * *

 **AN: The AU's in this story, so far revealed, are; Petunia losing all memories of magic [and her husband and sister-in-law], Petunia writing a book series based on hers and her sister's life [in this one, she subconsciously remembers], Severus and Remus having a secret friendship [the idea Remus protecting Sev by giving misinformation is not mine, it was from a one-shot I really liked], Petunia, Lily and Severus being prankster themselves [AKA The Tri-Imps, or The Phantom Prankster], some of the owls can sense when a letter needs to be delivered and Hermione having a younger muggle sister [this one isn't mine, but I liked the possibility of an older sibling being a muggleborn while the younger one is just a muggle. How different would their relationships be compared to Lily's and Petunia's?]. There is one more hinted here, but that would be revealed later.**

 **I do hope I got the characters personality's right. Let me know if there are things I should change.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I am only using this as a way to perfect my writing skills so I can one day write my own stories.**_

 **AN: Only two chapters to go! I didn't do research on certain things, so please forgive the [enter correct line here] segments, please. I had no internet and when I did I was already too tired to do anything.**

 **There will be another AN down at the bottom. It will explain a few things about this chapter and why I did what I did.**

 **The main character isn't Petunia this time, even though she is mention. I will not change the Character Location thingy [I'm still tired, okay?] as there are too many to choose, and she is still the main focus.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Or if something in my grammar is wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me, as long as it's productive and not... well, you know.**

* * *

Albus [so many names, so many titles] Dumbledore has seen quite a few things in his lifetime. He even achieved so many titles in his lifetime. He knows how people behave, knows how manipulated the people in the ministry is.

He knows just how the wizards and witches think when it comes to their savior, and what they would do should they find him.

Albus isn't stupid, or blind, when he put Harry in the care of his aunt. He knew exactly how the Dursley's would treat the young boy, knew of their hatred of magic.

And if he's right about the dark magic inside Harry… he knew it would get worse. [He only hopes it's not what he thinks it is. He really hopes it isn't and his gut is wrong.]

And yet the other options weren't as good, not in the long run.

If Harry stays in the Wizarding World, then he'll be raised as a pureblood, perhaps adopt their ideals. Or he'll be hunted down by the remaining Death Eaters. Or he'll grow spoiled, knowing he's their savior, maybe stressed out how he needs to be perfect for them.

He may even develop a personality to be someone they want and not himself.

If he leaves him at an orphanage, it won't help much. For example; He'll run into the same problem at the magical orphanage, only with _everyone_ wanting to adopt him for his fame and not well-being. If he leaves him at a muggle orphanage, they might treat him worse than the Dursley because of his magic, or he'll be found by the wizards, perhaps a Death Eater.

Of course there is a chance he'll grow up in a great life in any of these options. But there are too many variables to predict. Besides, the possible dark magic… its very nature would only make things worse in the long run.

No, Harry needs fresh eyes when he comes. He needs to see the problems and help change them for the better. He needs Harry to strive for the greater good!

The greater good… such a vague ideal, isn't it.

Think about it; what does it mean exactly? What is the "greater good"? Depending on who you asks, depends the answer; some would say a world with only magical people, some would say a world where magic and none magic can live together in peace.

What's his greater good? Well, that's for him to know, not the world's… not now, not ever.

Dumbledore gives a sigh as he looks over all the paperwork he has to do. Having as many titles as he does doesn't mean he could let someone else do the paperwork for him. Well, it could, but then he won't be in control.

His hand froze over Sirius Black's imprisonment as his mind went into an internal debate. He knows he should try to get him out of Azkaban… but then the Death Eaters or their associates in the ministry would use that to try to not only release their imprisoned allies, but also try to keep them out of it as well.

And he'll need to find the true traitor without letting anyone know just what he knew of it. [He didn't know the rat would betray them; he seemed very unlikely.]

But if he doesn't try, then Lily Potter would kill him once he's dead. And no one should anger a lady Evans, even when they aren't called Evans.

Well, perhaps there is a way to free Black without releasing the Death Eaters. All he needs to do is find it. Surely he has time…

A message from Miss Figg comes in, halting his thoughts. It isn't time for her to send in updates, so naturally he stops what he's doing to read it. It's probably nothing serious…

It's serious.

The Dursley's were in a car accident and taken to a hospital. She has Harry in her care, but she doesn't know for how long and what would happen should the Dursley's die.

Dumbledore doesn't hesitate to put his paperwork, except that for the school, away. He sends two messages, one to McGonagall as she is Deputy Headmistress and needs to know there's an emergency he needs to take care of, and one to Madame Pomfrey for her medical skills.

For a brief moment he wonders if he should bring in his Potion Master, but thought against it. The fewer people that knows, the less likely the Death Eaters can find him.

Now he needs to find a way to enter the hospital and use magic without raising suspicion.

* * *

The diagnosis wasn't good. The crash had been too severe; two of the Dursley's have been crushed while the young one surprisingly has minor injuries, with a cut that'll heal into a scar on the forehead. Petunia however…

Her head is pretty banged up, there's swelling in the brain, her bones have been severely broken and internal injuries are very bad. Muggle medicine, as amazing as it is, isn't going to save her life.

Madame Pomfrey, after some modifications on his part, became her nurse and started adding healing magic and potions for her survival. Dumbledore doesn't know what exactly she's doing, and he doesn't care. All he needs to know is if he'll have to pull more strings for Harry and his cousin.

The blood wards are very important in protecting Harry from harm. He needs to be with a blood relative in order for it to work. He can modify it so it'll be portable, but Harry needs to stay with either his aunt or his cousin in order for it to work.

If Petunia dies, Lily would come back from the dead and kill him herself, he's certain.

Soon it was time for him to leave. Madame Pomfrey knows what to do and how to convince the doctors to let her treat Petunia. She'll let him know if there are any changes. He'll get back to work and try to figure out what he needs to change in his plans.

It'll be okay in the end. It has to be. Harry needs his family; he's already lost so much.

* * *

Petunia is going to live. Everyone is calling her healing a miracle. But there is a problem he hadn't thought of; her in-laws are trying to get custody of Dudley.

He could just let them win… if he's not worried about Lily killing him for letting her family suffer like this. How one woman can have so much power over him in death is beyond him. Of course it could be because he knows how she is and knows the dead can come back as spirits if given a choice.

He's a bit surprised that hasn't happened yet.

Now comes the hard part; leave Sirius's file for a respected Auror to find and look over, or find someone to take Petunia's case and defend her cause? Which one can wait a little longer?

Can he somehow do both?

Dumbledore sigh heavily as he took a sip of his firewhiskey. There are so many problems and so many ways things would go wrong, he isn't sure what to do. What if he save Sirius, but at the cost of his power? What if they somehow found a way for the Death Eaters and other convicts to go free? What if helping Petunia out would set back everything he's worked hard for?

Is having Lily wrath waiting for him when he dies worth it?

He doesn't know the extent of Petunia's injuries or what will take the most time to recover. He doesn't particularly care. He just needs to make sure Harry is safe.

Would having his godfather back be so bad? No, not really. It's just the possibility of having dangerous criminals running around that makes it bad.

Okay, he really needs to think about something else; he's thinking in circles!

He needs a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher… again. Okay, that he can do. And maybe see if he can't update any of the subjects, or get better teachers. No, the ministry and the purebloods in power aren't going to approve of it.

Why is it that he has so much power, so much influence and yet he can't get a proper modern schooling system set up?

* * *

Okay, this is good. Kingsley and Bones are going to look into both cases. Dumbledore looks at the paper containing the information again, trying to make sure if this is good, or does he needs to juggle a few things again. Looks good, except for the money needed…

He summons his bank statements, trying to see what he can cut off and what can he switch around financially. Okay so if he switches the vaults around, and these businesses, then… Yeah, he can do this.

Oh, wait… Which vaults are his again? Well, he can sort that out later and return the money he took out. It's not that big of a problem.

Now what was he doing? Oh yeah, paying Kingsley and Bones to keep quiet about this. Now, how can he pay them without anyone becoming suspicious…?

And let's not forget the hundred other things he needs to do as well. As well as finding the real traitor without revealing his involvement. And keeping the purebloods happy…

Who knew "the greater good" would be so much work?

Oh, look; something else that needs his attention. Something he needs to take care of now. Okay that's done, now… And something else comes in… perhaps he should better organize his things? No, too much work, too little time.

Okay, everything's done, now what was he doing? Right, paying Kingsley and Bones without it seem like he's paying them off. How to do that?

Okay, it sounds like he's blackmailing them… There is no way that that is his intention. Isn't it though? He's blackmailing them to keep quiet about two cases, expecting no one would figure it out and hoping for a change without ruining his reputation.

And he still has to find a way to get the ministry to start making some changes!

Forget Lily and the Dark Lords wannabes; this is what will end him!

* * *

Things seem to have settled down, at least where Petunia and Harry are concerned [her having amnesia isn't too much of a stretch, considering what happened. He'll have to send her a mind healer when he finds them.].Sure they seem to have disappeared, but the wards are still working so he isn't too worried. Miss Figg is worried as she doesn't know what happened to them, but he had to assure her everything is fine.

No, he isn't sure if anything is alright.

Forget politics, the school and the remnants of the war, Harry and his family's wellbeing are more important right now. He needs to make sure no muggles can hurt them! But how? He doesn't know where to look for them!

Okay, he'll need a bit of Slytherin cunning to figure this out. Oh, how much he _hates_ it.

Okay, he's a frightened girl in a woman's body with the only family being two small boys in his care. The people he should have called family made it very clear they want nothing to do with him and one of his boys. He has no other family and he needs to protect what's his; what will he do?

Well, he has magic so he can just use it to get what he wants from the muggles… only; Petunia isn't magical so she won't do that. Okay, so no magic… what will he do then? Well, sell the house to get as much money as he could, which she already done.

And he needs to make sure no one would recognize them so a change in appearances and names is in order. But to what? Well, he'd go back to his maiden name since that's what he had always known. Oh, but then they'll be easier to spot by someone who had done their homework. Okay, perhaps his other family name, the one the sibling married into. No, same problem. Somebody he knows? No, that won't work… Perhaps a variation of a name?

Yes, if he chose a name different enough to not be connected, yet similar enough, then those after him won't know where to look! But what name? Perhaps Evanston? Maybe, but that seems too similar. Oh, maybe Snap or something! No, she doesn't remember him…

And something needs his attention again. He'll have to put this aside for now and come back when he has the time.

* * *

Another dead end… Who knew finding Harry Potter and his aunt would be so challenging?

Looking over the muggles memories of her hadn't been of much help. The ones who knew her only knew her adult self and the ones who knew her when she was younger either forgot about her, haven't heard from her in years or didn't even know her that well.

Not even Snape could give him a clue on how to find her.

Right now he's in muggle London. Normally he wouldn't try to mingle with muggles or attempt to look like them. Normally he'd use a few charms to get by unnoticed.

But it feels nice to blend in and play as the "poor old man" and to not have to worry about needing to recharge his charms. It's also nice that he doesn't have to worry about any of his titles, the jobs he needs to do and the secrets he has for the day.

He does need to stock up on lemon drops, since he's out.

But first, perhaps he should try to read some muggle literature. He hears they have some pretty good fantasies, though nothing close to the Wizarding World's reality. Still, he heard good things about it, might as well give it a try.

Finding a bookstore wasn't much of a challenge, at least compared to the situation he found himself in; who knew muggles had so many books on different subjects! Romance, drama, history etc. How do they find time to read?

At least the employees were easy to deal with. They manage to help him find a good book to read, even though he told them he doesn't plan on actually buying a book at the moment. He told them he's interested in fantasy, particularly one that involves magic.

He's been expecting hostility or something like that, knowing muggle's history with such subjects. Instead they looked very happy and showed him their hottest book series on the subject; Snowdrop by Iris Gardener: a story about two sisters, a magical world only one of them can step foot into and the separation of such differences.

He took the offered book and gave it a read. Before the day is done, he read through every book of the series thus far. He has a sinking feeling how this story will end, but he held onto hope it wasn't.

He doesn't want to think about the pain he inadvertently caused.

Still, it was a surprisingly good read. Perhaps on another day, he should come back and buy the series. He can see himself reading this again for years to come.

He just needs to find a way to hide it from prying eyes. Perhaps hide it in the Room of Requirements?

* * *

Dumbledore isn't the one who would look back on his choices and question his decisions. He isn't one to doubt himself in his goals. He isn't one to second guesses the best course of action for his cause or if he needs to rethink his cause.

Yet even months after reading Snowdrop, having this sinking feeling on how the story ends, he can't help it; it surprises him how he isn't immune to regret and doubt and all thanks to that book.

No, it wasn't the book. All it did was open his eyes to something he held dear, yet is quickly to deny it to others… quickly to believe they don't have it and never will; love of a family.

After reading the books, he can't help but look at his problems, his decisions in a new light. How many families had he torn apart because of his actions? How many families of muggleborn been torn apart because of society? How many times had he turned a blind eye towards all of this?

Well, he can't change the world, at least not on his own. He can't control time or change events that have already passed. He can't change the minds of the purebloods overnight, but he can start the change, and hopes it catches on.

It isn't going to be easy, he realizes. There are so many things he needs to focus on and prepare for, like "he-who-must-not-be-named"…'s return or his followers coming into power.

He can't even change the school's curriculum! How is he going to create change?

Okay, one step at a time. He can do this, just not as fast as anyone would like. And not alone… but who can he trust with this?

He'll have to come back to this at a later time. He needs to finish his paperwork, and whole other things that seems to come up…

But he will start that change, change for the muggleborn and their families, for families torn apart by this war, for families still fighting…

He owes the Evans Sisters this much, and so much more.

* * *

Okay, so it took a bit longer than he would have liked to get away from everything and focus on this secret project of his. But timing couldn't have been better; Iris Gardener had just released her final book of the series and is doing a reading and book signing!

If only he could hire muggles to teach… Perhaps there's a loophole somewhere? He'll have to look when he gets back.

He wants to make it for the reading. It's not every day, even in the Wizarding World, does one have a chance to hear their favorite, or well-respected, authors read their own creations! If he doesn't make it, he'll miss a chance of a lifetime!

Okay, maybe that's too dramatic. But the point still stands!

He made it just as they were starting. Taking a seat on the back, he listens. Sure, seeing her in what muggles call a wheelchair is a shock; she should be walking by now. But her voice is strong yet gentle, similar to Lily's but different, more subtle.

He could visualize the world she "created", could see the war, the battles. He could feel the worries of uncertainty and the pain of loss. He couldn't help but shed a tear or two when the sisters became so distant that even at their weddings they weren't considered family, though one tried.

His heart ached when each sister was waiting for the other to finally understand how they felt, but wasn't giving the other the chance to tell. He felt their pride preventing them from saying anything; he could feel their hope that they'll have a chance later, when things die down, even though they're doing everything they could to distance themselves from the other.

He got so lost in their world, he forgot where he was. He forgot who he was, just for a moment, and he found he didn't like the man in her story; the man who is supposed to be him, hated him for manipulating their lives and allowing this to happen.

But then again, he had no idea the traitor was Peter. He had no idea how Voldemort was able to get through so easily. He thought Peter was found out to be the Secret Keeper and was tortured or threatened to reveal their location.

Perhaps he was. Perhaps he was, and saw this as his only way out. Perhaps he… well, only Black would know for sure.

How is that case coming along? He should get back into it, make sure everything is going smoothly and find out what strings he needs to pull when.

He is brought back into reality when the room went into an uproar at the magical sister's death, just before her child was to be killed. He doesn't remember how but he could have sworn Iris's eyes narrowed and caused everyone to quiet down so she could finish.

She told of the magic left from the now dead sister, surrounding her young son, protecting him even in death. She spoke about a green light and about the curse bouncing off the boy, right back to the evil man. She spoke about the pain their honorary brother had felt as he held her body.

Dumbledore felt foolish when she got to the part of learning of her sister's death through a letter, and at that point no longer wanted anything that reminded her of the betrayal and of the world that took her sister away from her.

When people asks why she wrote it this way, he can tell she lied when she told a story of one of her uncles that fought in the war, having regret to have never tried to rekindle his relationship with his brother before he died and how bitter he became.

But it makes sense, even though people want a happy ending, where the remaining sister took the child in as her own. Iris never says anything to that, just gave a sad smile. He stood up and told the room how perfect the ending is as it's a cautionary tale of what happens when bitterness, jealousy and pride get in the way of love.

Tomorrow isn't certain. Sometimes you can hold off on things for too long and miss the opportunity for a better life, for closure.

The rest of the night went smoothly after that. He not only purchased a book, but he managed to get her to personally sign it.

He found it mildly amusing she's using a fountain pen to sign it, and in calligraphy too.

She thanked him for what he said. He let her know how she made the right choice with the ending. She wrote something personal in his book before handing it to him. After biding each other a magical day, he made his leave.

On his way out, he bought the series, including the last book. He's going to have his personal collection, but perhaps he can donate this extra set to the school's library. It's a good read and there isn't anything in there he doesn't mind sharing with the students.

Sure, he wasn't the best and only he knew what he was truly doing, but it's a good read nonetheless. And, perhaps, it can inspire some pureblood children to make a change. Or they can try to get him into trouble, in which case he'll need special charms on the books for such an emergency.

* * *

Snape and McGonagall read the books. Granted it wasn't any of his copies, but they still read them. He didn't even try to stop them or warn them; he has too much to do.

Besides, this is something they need to do themselves. It might even be good for them.

So, what was he doing again? Oh right, Sirius Black's case. Okay, so he never had a trial and no one checked his wand before they snapped it to see if he had casted the spell. And no one did a proper paper report on that night.

Okay, this is going to be tougher than he thought. Not only do they have to find a way to prove his innocence, they have to find a way to get his health back up before he can even attempt to see his godson.

Then they'll have to find his godson, but one step at a time.

Perhaps Madame Pomfrey would have suggestions. Or maybe… No, check with Madame Pomfrey before letting the rest of the staff in on this.

Oh, perhaps he should find the Founders Heirs! No… too complicated. Perhaps he could…

Oh, a message from Bones about the case. Okay, so she and Kingsley are doing what they can to get only Black out, and not the others. Yeah, this is going to go bad soon… how can he prevent this fallout?

He could use Snowdrop as… no, no one would believe it at best, and at worse they'll look for Iris and question her, finding Harry Potter in the process.

Oh, a message from Kingsley. Okay, he has a plan, involving reopening Black's case for lack of information and truth serum. But he needs a safe place to hide him until the trial, as well as someone to heal up his body and mind. No problem, let's just… oh wait…

What will be a good place to hold and hide Black? Well, the only place he could think of that'll be best is… but will they allow it?

Well, it's his school and if Hogwarts doesn't agree, then they'll find someplace else.

* * *

 **AN: Yes it's Dumbledore this time. I tried making his character a bit different that other stories... I think I failed... I don't know if you know this, but I** _hate_ **character bashing! They destroy a character by exaggerating their flaws and never gives them a chance to redeem themselves! If you don't like a character, then fine, don't like them. but if you are writing a story at least let them have a couple of redeeming qualities, even if by the end they don't learn anything.**

 **And** _please_ **, don't make the hero a saint, especially if he's Harry [censored] Potter or the main character! They should have flaws as well, but they at least** _try_ **to learn from them,** _try_ **to overcome them unlike their nemesis. This is true for having kids as the lead; _they are children_ for crying out loud! Were you perfect when you were eleven? Did you know _everything important at that age?_ NO? Then they don't either.**

 **Sorry for the rant there. I guess it was a bit bottled up, for a while now.**

 **Anyway, as I was trying to say [before I interrupted myself with a rant], I tried to make Dumbledore an overworked, slightly paranoid old man who didn't realized the pain he was causing and under the stress of the Wizarding World's Government and their fear of change. He does have harry's best interest in mind, just goes about it the wrong way and is too prideful and paranoid to ask for help.**

 **And he's an old, stressed out man; he forgot what vaults are his.**

 **This was my sister's idea. She wanted to know what Dumbledore might have thought about all of this... and is the reason I did a few more chapters. I want to pull in as many AU's as I can, without it being too cluttered.**

 **Just two more to go, and a List of all the AU's I put into this.**

 **PS. Dumbledore is, in no way, excusing his actions. This is just a way for him to see what he did and to grow from it. Whether or not it works is another story. His heart might be in the right place, but as the saying goes; the road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

 **And he's afraid of Lily. Tell me who wouldn't be who had witnessed her temper.**


End file.
